Harrelson killed
by Rangerfan58
Summary: you know my rating system and this is a what if story


_OK two things first of all I don't own SWAT and second of all if you haven't seen the old series especially the one that this is based off of you'll be lost basically this is a what if story what if Hondo was in the squad car when it blew up because the maintenance guy didn't see Hondo get into it and was talking to Deke when it happened and what if Hondo wasn't actually dead but in the hospital with second and third degree burns plus amnesia_

Well Deke and the maintenance guy heard the explosion and Deke screamed a name that the maintenance guy did _not_ want to hear

"HONDO!"

"Deke what's wrong?"

"it's Hondo he was in the car I was going to get in the car with him after talking to you"

"come on he may still be alive"

well the two searched for Hondo but came up empty the next day the rest of the team came in to the station and noticed that every officer was giving them strange looks almost like looks of sympathy they went down to their command post and saw Deke looking like a wreck

"hey Deke where's Hondo?" asked Luca thinking that Hondo was just busy some where else

"guys I uh I have something to say that you need to know"

"what is it?" asked McCabe

"it's uh it's Hondo he's…he's dead from a car bomb"

the rest are shocked silent and then Street decides to speak up

"come on Deke stop joking around Hondo will be coming down those stairs any minute now apologizing for being late"

the other two start laughing but soon stop after they notice that Deke wasn't laughing with them

"you…you're serious aren't you?" asked Luca

"yes Luca I am"

a few minutes later the chief is down their to talk to them about what was next now that they had lost a man

"with your permission sir we'd like to continue the case"

"I don't think that's wise Deke you just lost your commanding officer there's a possibility of you guys going out on a vendetta"

"but sir…"

"just hear me out if things progress past the abilities of regular officers by the time the funeral happens I'll let you guys back on the case but not before then plus starting tomorrow you're all on a four day leave of absence I know it's not very long but you guys need time to mourn your own way"

"has his family been informed?" asked Luca

"I was going to head over after I talked with you guys"

"request permission to be there when you break the news to her" said Deke

"of course you guys were a team after all basically family you guys deserve to at least be there when we tell her why her husband hasn't come home yet"

and so they head off to Hondo's home meanwhile Hondo was unconscious in the hospital's burn unit

"it's amazing he's still alive doctor"

"yes he is have you found any form of identification yet?"

"no sir there is no way to identify him as of yet"

"maybe when he wakes up he can tell us more about himself"

"yes sir"

well at Hondo's home his wife had just welcomed them in and had told her two boys to go upstairs after getting a bad feeling about what was going on

"Deke where's Hondo? he didn't come home last night"

"I know Mrs. Harrelson there's a reason your husband didn't come home"

"what's going on?"

"I'm sorry to inform you that your husband's dead Mrs. Harrelson from a car bomb"

well Hondo's wife breaks down right then and there and the boys having been at the stairs instead of going to their rooms had also broken down. Four days later the unit was back on duty but they weren't as enthusiastic about it as they used to be but they were professional no matter what had happened to them. Two weeks after his death was the funeral and the unit had a hard time but at the hospital they were celebrating because Hondo had finally woken up from a two week coma but once he was woken up they got the bad news that he had amnesia it wasn't complete amnesia but it was enough that they didn't know what else to do plus they were worried about after his rehabilitation was done what he would do for a home and work

"well we'll think of something for now though I think it's time we try and pay our respects to someone we couldn't help, an officer who died in the line of duty"

and so they watched his own 'funeral' but nothing clicked for Hondo. At the station later that day it had been unanimously decided that Deke would be the new commanding officer of SWAT

"thanks guys I just wish it wasn't because of Hondo's death"

"don't we all" said Luca

well for three weeks they got no leads on the case and it was frustrating the whole unit and in the hospital Hondo who was being called Jonathan at the moment was also frustrated but also in pain because he was finally beginning the first of a series of painful skin grafts yet also frustrated because he still couldn't remember anything except for the fact that he was in his twenty's and had been in some sort of explosion

"come on Jonathan I know this is painful but it's the only thing we can do to keep you alive"

"alright just let me catch my breath would you?"

"ok five minute break he's already in enough pain as it is"

well three hours later the first skin graft was finished but nobody was really celebrating because there was still a long road ahead of them. In the station the unit had finally gotten a solid lead and had arrested the guy who had killed the district attorney and their commanding officer

"yea and I enjoyed killing that cop too"

"that cop as you called him was a good man and a good commanding officer"

well the trail was set a few days later and he got the death sentence for killing a district attorney and an officer

"I wish Hondo were here to see this" said Street

"I know what you mean" said Luca

"come on guys I'll talk to the chief about letting us off for the rest of the day and then we can go and relax for the rest of the day" said Deke

well three months later Hondo was actually doing much better than anyone thought especially considering how seriously he had been burned plus he still had memory issues though he now remembered more than he used too he now remembered that he had a wife and two children and that the explosion had happened while he was in a car but he didn't know what type of car or anything else

"nurse call Olympic police station and tell them we have a victim of a car bombing who just now remembered so and explain the full situation that he came in with severe burns and is amnesic"

"yes doctor"

and so a few hours later two officer who had just joined the station along with another officer who didn't personally know Hondo came in and interviewed him for what he could remember

"and you're sure that's all you remember?"

"yes officer I'm sure"

"well thank you for your time"

"I have a question for you a few months ago I saw the funeral for the officer and heard that there was an on going investigation about it can you tell me what the public will eventually know?"

"sure we got the guy that killed the district attorney and Lt. Harrelson he's getting the death sentence for his crimes"

and just like that Hondo starts getting flash backs hearing his last name clearly (the tv was full of static so you couldn't make out his real name and a few other details) had been the key to unlocking his memory the only problem was he still couldn't remember how he got to the hospital in the first place and his memory of the day of the explosion was a little dim as well but he clearly remembered getting into his patrol car and hearing and feeling the explosion from the car bomb

"well it's good the guy was finally caught how's my unit doing?"

"what are you talking about Jonathan?"

"why are you calling me Jonathan my name is Hondo Lt. Harrelson to you rookies"

"there's no way you could be Lt. Harrelson because he died in the explosion months ago and how could you tell those two were rookies?"

"first do a blood test second rookie uniforms are just slightly different from the regular uniforms"

"nurse this gentlemen needs a blood test"

"absolutely not he still has three more skin grafts to go through and then months of physical therapy"

"look he just said that he's someone who's supposed to be dead and if I'm right he's going to be out of physical therapy in two months if he's who he says he is"

and so they do the blood test and two hours later the officer saw the proof he needed

"oh man I have no clue how I'm going to explain _this _to the chief"

"you don't? what about me? I'm the one who's going to have to explain why I haven't reported in for almost five months"

"yea right I'm going to be the one to do that because I'm the one who going to have to tell him I went in to interview Jonathan and ended up talking to a Lt. who's supposed to be dead"

"ok I think I have a solution how about you just ask him to come here because the person you were talking to had a few questions about what would happen now that it's been established that he's been in a car bombing and we'll go from there"

"that's actually a good plan Lt. ok you got it"

"and so two hours later the chief came in looking very annoyed

"look mister I really don't have time to be coming down to explain things to you when I have a SWAT unit that still needs directing after losing their commanding officer plus about a million other things going on right now that…"

"would you calm down chief first of all just tell my unit to come to the hospital to meet with their commanding officer for a few minutes and as for the other things delegate the tasks as needed"

"look you have no right to call them…"

the chief suddenly stops talking as he actually _looks_ at Hondo for the first time since he had arrived in the room

"Hondo is it really you?"

"hey chief sorry for not reporting in sooner"

"but how?"

"well as you can see I had major burns plus I've had amnesia unfortunately I still don't know how I got to the hospital"

well the doctor in charge of his care decides to step in at that point

"well since you finally have most of your memories guess I can tell you some of what you're probably still missing"

"some doctor?"

"yes you see most amnesic patients who get their memories back completely aren't actually having full memory most still forget a few hours or day when they lost their memory some even forget a few days but it doesn't affect them so they learn to live with it you were brought in by a fireman who was off duty who found you trying to walk somewhere but you finally collapsed in exhaustion and when he got close enough to you he realized that you needed medical attention so he did what he could right then and there and then got you to the hospital"

"so that's what happened I think that I might have been blown away from the car and still had full memory that day and was trying to get to the station to let them know I was alive when my body gave out and while I was unconscious due to my injuries I pretty much forgot who I was"

"that's as good a theory as I can get in any case you can get started on your therapy in about two weeks and then on medical leave until you complete the therapy plus an extra month so that you can get back into shape for your police work"

"not to mention you'll be tested like crazy before you're allowed back on active duty hey doctor how about while he's doing his therapy he's at least allowed on desk duty"

"as long as there's someone there with him at all times to make sure that he stays at the desk I'm fine with it"

and so two weeks later he was home and ready to start therapy plus be behind a desk for regular hours. Two months later just as the one officer predicted he was released from therapy since he had completed the course that they could do. Six weeks later he took his first SWAT call since before the explosion that almost killed him and he went at it like a pro. At the one year anniversary of his near death though a problem arose when he got to the station his men were all acting a bit weird and when he asked them what was wrong they told him

"it's simple sir while tomorrow would be the one year anniversary Luca, Dom and I found out about your supposed death today is the anniversary of the explosion" said Street

"and you guys didn't hear from me for almost five months thinking I was dead I understand well I'm alive and well guys let's be grateful for that huh?"

"yea let's"

and so after the pep talk things were back to normal sure they had some minor problems every now and then and for about two years after the car bombing they were a bit nervous around loud noises that sounded like car bombs (all of them had to go through an intense two week psych training to stop flinching at the sound of gun fire before they were allowed back on full active duty) and nobody questioned the fact that they weren't called in for certain situations that they would be really helpful in but all in all it was a good ending and they stayed together for many, many years actually retiring at the same time and all pretty much to the same general area though they always had a police scanner tuned in you know just to make sure the new kids were handling things ok plus every now and then not often but a few times they were able to give some advice to the newer generation of SWAT officers at seminars at the academy or on occasion over the radio but not often


End file.
